


Call Me In the Morning

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau Is a Good Bro, Clone Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Invoke Duplicity, Mirror Sex, Or Duplicate Sex If You'd Rather, Size Kink, Virgin Caduceus Clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Jester is always on the hunt- for stories, of course.





	Call Me In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before I watched episode 31, so excuse any timeline issues. Also, shout out to Discord for having wonderfully dirty minds.

It really didn't take long for Jester to see their newest addition without any clothes on. All they had to do was go to a bathhouse, and Caduceus was quick to shuck his armor and underthings and splash right in, unconcerned with modesty.

"Damn," Fjord said, his accent turning it into two syllables. Jester thought he was overreacting a little bit until she saw what Fjord was looking at.

"Damn," Jester agreed. Caduceus, for his part, seemed too concerned with wetting his hair to pay attention to either of them.

"He _is_ seven feet tall," Fjord said.

Jester patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it. You're very proportional too."

Fjord sighed heavily, sounding a little exasperated, and took his shirt off.

Jester enjoyed the bath, as she always did, but ideas bubbled up in her head as she looked sidelong at her newest friend. She was selective about who she bedded- or walled, or tabled, et cetera- because it wouldn't do to come back with a boring story for the Traveler. She always told him, at least about her first time with someone and all the interesting occasions afterward, and she wanted something that he would enjoy. The Traveler would be so pleased with her if she brought him a story about Caduceus, especially if she included the thing she'd been dying to try.

She said nothing about it while they were in the bath; she lingered a bit when they got out, taking her time in getting dressed as her friends finished and left. When most of them had gone, Beau sidled up to her, tying up her hair. "I won't tell anyone," she said.

"Hmm?" Jester replied distractedly.

"Look, your secret is safe with me," Beau said. "If you want to fuck Deuce, I'll keep it to myself."

"What would give you that idea?" Jester said, putting her hand to her chest.

"That's not even my thing and I was impressed," Beau said. "You looked at it like you hadn't eaten in a month."

"It looked very satisfying," Jester allowed.

"You should go for it," Beau said. "Life's too short not to fuck everyone you want to fuck."

"I appreciate you," Jester said, giving her a side hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Go appreciate that dick," Beau said, and Jester laughed.

Jester decided there was no point in wasting time, and she sped up, catching Caduceus, who was following behind Caleb and Nott.

"Oh, Mister Clay," she said, linking her arm with his and steering him to the side, and he looked down at her, giving her a slow smile.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"I need an audience," she told him. "It's very important that they be willing to pay close attention."

"I can watch things," he said.

"Can you watch them naked?" she asked.

Caduceus blinked. "I mean, yeah, I can be naked any time. I just have to take my clothes off."

Jester leaned towards him. "I'm propositioning you," she whispered.

"No, I'm right there with you," he said. "You should know that I don't have, ah, practical experience, if that's the kinda thing you're concerned about."

"Leave it all to me," she said, with the kind of wicked grin that only a tiefling could really pull off. "I will teach you every little thing you need to know."

\--

It took some doing to set the whole thing up. There was first the matter of finding a bed that would fit a seven-foot-tall person, but that just took throwing a little money around. Then she needed a mirror, then she had to drag that into place behind the bed, then she had to get said seven-foot-tall person naked and into his place.

Thankfully, all that was prepared now, and Jester stood at the foot of the bed, surveying her good works. Caduceus lay stretched out, his head propped up on a few pillows, watching her with keen eyes. His breath was coming faster than normal, his cock half-hard against his thigh, and it looked very nice on him.

"I can do this twice now, so I have two minutes," Jester said, unhooking her bodice and setting it aside. "I require complete concentration."

"I don't think you do," Caduceus said, and she could just feel the way he was looking at her, the way it warmed her belly. "If you can do it in combat, you can do two things at once."

"Don't be so forward," she said, shedding the rest of her clothing quickly. She would have teased it all off, but she was too busy thinking about what was going to come next to bother. She lifted her arms over her head, stretching them out and bringing them down, and she watched him follow the way it made her breasts move. He was already fun, so attentive; she was going to have a great time.

"Close your eyes," she told him.

"I would really rather not," he said, but he did it anyway. 

Jester took a breath and let it out, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in between Caduceus's legs. She reached out for her connection with the Traveler, her holy symbol clutched in her hand.

"Okay, you can look," she said, and his eyes snapped open.

With the mirror, she could see what he saw: two Jesters, both very naked, one kneeling just behind and to the side of the other. Her time was limited, but she had to appreciate his response for a moment, the way his eyes widened.

"Do you like what you see?" she said, and she mentally commanded her duplicate to move. The illusory Jester moved in closer, getting in behind her. This was the part she wasn't sure of. Her control of the duplicate was telepathic, not based on her words, so she didn't have to explain out loud what she wanted. She had to think it instead, and she wasn't sure yet how specific she needed to be.

She thought about what she wanted, and other Jester slid her hands onto Jester's stomach, lightly grazing over her skin. This was what Jester saw in the mirror, anyway; she felt nothing. She could see two hands on her if she looked down, but they were completely weightless, even as she moved one to cup her breast. It was weirder than she expected, even if what was going on in the mirror looked pretty convincing.

Then she looked at Caduceus's face.

His mouth hung open, panting, and he was staring at the two of them with a kind of want that looked almost pained. He hadn't moved an inch, but his whole body was tense, like it was an incredible test of willpower to remain where he was.

She laughed, turning back to face her duplicate. "I think he likes it," Jester said, and the duplicate grinned.

It was time to put this to the test, how good her control of the duplicate was and how well she could move with it. She tilted her head to one side and had the duplicate kiss down her neck, light touches. She ended it with a bite, and Jester tried to time it, hissing at the same time the duplicate bit down. The mirror told her it was slightly off, but she could get there with a little more practice.

This was all still a bit chaste for Jester's liking. She ordered the duplicate to run a hand from Jester's stomach down to her abdomen, and Jester bit her lip, like she was only just controlling herself, like the feeling was too good. She let her legs spread wider and watched in the mirror as the duplicate's hand settled over her cunt. She sighed, trying to sound satisfied, when by now she was really wishing she had a set of physical hands on her. This was both a learning exercise and an elaborate tease, and she had underestimated how much she was going to be teasing herself in the process.

Still, she kept it up, sliding the duplicate's other hand to wrap around her throat, like it was holding her in place. She moaned, and the duplicate worked its hand faster, really going after her with all its incorporeal might.

And just like that, the divine energy winked out, leaving her alone on the bed. Well, not alone, technically, because Caduceus was still there; she'd honestly kind of forgotten about him. Looking at him now, she didn't know how she could have. He was looking at her in a way she didn't think she'd ever been looked at before. She'd been wanted, even ogled, but he was looking at her with such single-minded focus, an intensity that made her feel incredibly powerful. A Caduceus with no distractions was a formidable enemy, and that translated here, nothing drawing him away from how much he wanted her.

"Having a good time?" Jester asked, grinning.

"Is sex always like this?" he said, sounding bewildered.

"If you have fun with it," she said.

"I need to have a lot of sex," he said.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jester said, waving a finger at him. "I still have a minute to go." She reached for her holy symbol again, calling on her power and making the duplicate appear next to her, still naked and ready. 

" _Just this once_ ," a voice said into her ear, unmistakably the Traveler.

She didn't know what that might mean until she flopped onto her back and moved the duplicate to straddle her. To her shock, she felt weight on top of her, pinning her down, the duplicate not quite so illusory after all.

The Traveler was the _best_ god.

The duplicate still waited for orders rather than acting on its own, so she pulled it down and commanded it to get with the program. The duplicate's fingers found her cunt again, but this time they actually made an impact, putting pressure on her clit before dipping inside of her, entering easily with how wet she was. Jester gasped at the feeling, exactly what she'd been wanting. She grabbed the duplicate by a horn and dragged her in to kiss her, only just remembering to order her to kiss back. 

She couldn't see Caduceus's reaction to any of this, but he was really just going to have to give her a second to enjoy it. Some things didn't just happen all the time, and she deserved it.

It was a tragedy when the duplicate vanished, leaving her flat on her back and aching for more. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before pushing herself up. Caduceus was still waiting, his hands clenched in the sheets, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, and Jester grinned, advancing on him.

"You were a very good audience, thank you," she told him, as she crawled up his body, settling at his hips and leaning up to peck him on the lips. "Very attentive."

"I've never been this attentive in my entire life," he said.

"Now I'm ready for this," she said, wrapping a hand around his cock. Her fingers didn't quite meet, and she felt a jolt of desire just thinking about having it in her. He was clearly feeling something too, given the way he bit his lip and bucked up into her hand.

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

"Stay just like that," she said, putting her free hand on his chest and kneeling up. "And try not to go off in like two seconds."

"I can't promise-" he started, but he broke off as she started to sink down around him. She breathed out slowly, carefully controlling the descent; he really was big, bigger than she'd had in a long while, and it wouldn't do for her to hurt herself on it. She wanted a fun story for the Traveler about the huge dick she took, not an embarrassing one.

She finally seated herself, her hips flush with his. The stretch was amazing, like he was filling every possible space, up to her limit. She savored the feeling, and it only got better when she rocked her hips, just enough to make him shift inside her, rubbing against her in a way that made her breath catch in her throat.

"Please," Caduceus said, putting his big hands on her thighs. Jester looked at the two of them in the mirror, well pleased at what she saw; they made a nice contrast, the bright blue of her skin next to the muted gray of his fur.

"Shh," she said, and she started moving on him. "Just enjoy it."

His head fell back, his pink hair splaying out on the pillow, and she smiled to herself. This would make such a good drawing, the look on his face as she worked herself on his cock. It also felt amazing, and she sped up, unable to take it slow when she was so turned on. She already had plenty of material; now it was time to have fun.

She grabbed his hand and led it to where they met. "Right here," she said, taking his fingers and pressing them to her clit. "Rub it. Not too hard."

When she let his hand go, he did as he was told. "Like this?" he asked.

"Harder than that, I can take it," she panted. She gasped when he hit it right, the perfect pressure.

"Like that," he said, his movements controlled even when he was fraying around the edges, his hips working up to meet her.

"Yes," she sighed, moving quickly on him now, taking him in deep, short thrusts.

"This is better than I thought it would be," he said, because people said silly things during sex.

She laughed breathlessly. "I have so much to show you," she said.

"I'm watching," he said, and she laughed again. She moaned instead as he thrust up harder, looking instinctually for more. He was going to be fun to train up; she'd have a sketchbook full by the time she was done with him.

She was impressed with his stamina, this being his first time and everything, but for now she didn't care to push it; she just wanted to come, to feel how it felt to squeeze down around that big cock. "I'm close," she said. "I'm almost there-"

"Please," he said, his breath coming quick and heavy. "I want to see you come."

Jester moaned in response, so close she could taste it. She looked up without thinking, and there they were in the mirror, her skin flushing to purple from her face down to her breasts, which shook as she rode him. His big fingers were spread out on her hips, digging into her skin, clutching hard enough that she might just have bruises to enjoy later. She thought about the Traveler seeing her like this, and that was all it took; her mouth dropped open as she came, clenching down hard, the feeling rippling through her, shaking her whole body.

She tore her eyes away from the mirror, staring down at Caduceus, and she was just in time to watch him follow her; he looked worried, pained, his body tightening as it hit him, his cock pulsing inside of her. He thrust upward, fingers tight on her hips, but then he melted, relaxing again as it passed over him. She ground down on him, working out the last of the aftershocks, but finally she sighed, letting her shoulders drop, both of her hands on his chest to hold herself up.

Getting off of him was an interesting challenge, but he helped her with it, guiding her as she slid off his cock and settled next to him, moving up so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "That was amazing," he said with a sigh.

"It was pretty good," she said coyly.

"If that's just pretty good, I look forward to seeing great," he said, wrapping his arm around her, in the same slow, steady way that she'd come to expect when she wasn't fucking his brains out.

"I think you might just get there," she said. "I have many things to show you, so rest up."

They talked for a while, interspersed with some kissing and friendly groping, but Jester didn't try to stop it when Caduceus fell asleep. When she was certain he was out, she slipped out of bed; she'd brought her haversack with her, and she pulled her sketchbook out of it, sitting down at the small table by the wall. She lit the candle, watching to see if the light woke Caduceus up, but it seemed to have no effect.

She flipped to the next empty page, smoothing it down as she picked up her pen. She dipped it in the ink and began to draw. She started with the two Jesters; if it had been anyone else, she would have exaggerated it, given them cartoonishly large breasts, but when it was her, the Traveler liked it when she didn't. She drew just what she'd seen in the mirror, the duplicate's hands on her body, a hand wrapped around her neck. She drew Caduceus next, his cock standing up proudly and maybe a little bigger than it should have been.

She heard a laugh, and for the briefest moment, she felt a hand on the back of her neck.

She slipped a hand between her legs, looking back to the bed for a moment before continuing with her drawing. She rubbed her clit as she added to it, trying to get the exact look that Caduceus had on his face as she took him down. She still felt slick and sore from it, but it just made her want it again, that big cock filling her to her limit.

She was going to have pages and pages before she was through, but she didn't think they- Caduceus, the Traveler, and definitely herself- were going to have a single complaint about it.


End file.
